1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shower seat and basket combination, and more particularly, a basket slidably attached to a horizontal seat in a shower stall.
2. Description of Related Art
The problems associated with storing and placing shower supplies, such as soaps, brushes, shampoos, within a shower stall are well know to the public. Typically, when there is no storage area available, the shower supplies are placed on the floor of the shower stall. When shower supplies are placed on the floor, a person must bend over to retrieve the desired items. This can be extremely difficulty for the elderly or disabled. Additionally, the shower supplies take up precious surface area on the floor of the shower stall, causing unwanted clutter. However, when storage areas are used to store shower supplies, the storage areas take up precious volume within a space-limited shower stall.
In addition, shower seats are a popular means for adding convenience and ease in bathing within a shower stall. For example, in Utility patent application Ser. No. 09/226,385, a horizontal marble shower seat is permanently attached to the walls of the shower stall. A device is needed which provides an easily accessible area for storing shower supplies within a shower having a shower seat, without crowding the shower stall.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of a solution to the aforementioned deficiency and shortcoming such as that disclosed herein, prior art references that discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein are U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,395 to Boole (Boole), U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,279 to Logsdon (Logsdon), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,723 to Stanek (Stanek).
Boole discloses a portable drawer assembly for use with a four legged chair having a space between the legs. The assembly includes an enclosure having an open top and whose width is selectively adjustable for positioning in the space between the four legs. The enclosure is mounted on the four legs for allowing a sliding movement into and out of the space between the four legs. Although Boole discloses a drawer affixed to the bottom of a chair, Boole does not teach or suggest utilizing a basket attached to the underside of a shower seat. Additionally, Boole suffers from the disadvantage of utilizing a coil and rod system for allowing the drawer to slide out from the chair, which increases the complexity and expense in attaching a storage area to the underside of a horizontal surface.
Logsdon discloses a bath rack assembly for use in a bath or shower stall in combination with a bath seat appliance to store and retain toiletries and bathing materials within the reach of a person utilizing the bath seat appliance. The bath rack assembly is generally L-shaped and has an attachment bar which removably hooks onto the bath seat appliance and has a floor, back and at least one retaining bar to hold the toiletries and bathing materials on the bath rack assembly. In addition, the floor and back of the rack assembly are generally porous to prevent retention of bathing water. A retaining bar is provided for attachment of a razor blade shaving device. A horizontal grid apparatus is also attached to the retaining bar to provide storage for a bar of soap. Although Logsdon discloses a storage area mounted on a horizontal shower seat, Logsdon does not teach or suggest mounting a slidable storage area directly underneath the shower seat. In addition, Logsdon requires a rail assembly affixed to the shower seat to hold the storage area on the shower seat. In many instances, a rail assembly, as disclosed in Logsdon, is impractical or impossible to mount to the shower seat.
Stanek discloses a shower or bath stool having a storage area for toiletry items. The stool includes four non-skid legs, a movable top seating surface, and a storage space. The stool also includes a series of vents and drain holes for rapid drying and low humidity maintenance within the storage space. Additionally, a grooming aids mount is used for storing small items such as an electric shaver. The top cover provides a convex surface for shedding water and a peripheral flange for directing the water away from the stool and for shielding the ventilation holes. However, Stanek discloses a stool which is not permanently attached to the walls of the shower stall. Additionally, Stanek suffers from the disadvantage of requiring the top of the stool to be removed in order to access the interior of the storage area. Stanek does not teach or suggest a slidably mounted basket positioned on the underside of the shower seat.
Review of each of the foregoing references reveals no disclosure or suggestion of an apparatus as that described and claimed herein. Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an apparatus which easily and inexpensively attaches to the underside of a shower seat and provides easy access to shower supplies. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.